


Home for Christmas

by AlannaTCooper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaTCooper/pseuds/AlannaTCooper
Summary: Two young men walking through the woods on a chilly Christmas Eve. (A one shot that insisted on being written when I was supposed to be writing something else.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Home for Christmas

The two young men appeared in a small clearing in the snow-covered forest, the pop of their apparition loud in the silence around them.

“Leave it to my father to discourage visitors by making everyone trek miles through the woods to get to his house,” the taller of them grumbled.

“Oh come on Scorp, don’t tell me you don’t enjoy a walk in the lovely winter evening; crisp air cleansing your lungs after too many months of London smog?”

An owl hooted in punctuation to his words as it set out to hunt in the dusk, and their boots crunched the snow beneath their feet as the young men started walking towards the path near the clearing, the woods calm around them but for the small sounds created by nature and themselves. Albus looked over at the handsome young man walking next to him, pack slung over one shoulder, stride confident. He slowed down just a little, trying to enjoy this quiet time before the bustle of family would be all around them. And perhaps enjoying the view enhanced by a pair of well-fitting jeans. Scorpius looked back at him as he fell behind.

“Move it, Potter. It’s bloody cold out here and I think my extremities have started to feel numb.” His voice was cheerful despite his complaint. “We stay here much longer and I’m worried my nose might fall off. And then I’ll have no recourse but to become an evil dark lord who tries to take over the world.”

“Well…if you put it that way.” Albus laughed and sped up. As he caught up to Scorpius, he grabbed his arm and turned him around so they faced each other.  
Scorpius stumbled a little at the unexpected move.

“What are you…” The exclamation was interrupted as Albus slid his hands up and gently caressed the admittedly rather cold face in front of him.

“You know, if you did that, I’d have to hunt you down and be a dramatic and tragic hero, and I really can’t miss any time at school. I have to think of my future.” Albus smirked, then leaned in and gently kissed Scorpius. “Let me think of a way to keep you warm instead.”

The short kiss turned into something more as the enthusiastic response made Albus forget the cold, the waiting family, and pretty much everything else. One hand slipped into soft hair; the other found its way to the back of those perfectly fitted jeans. Scorpius pulled him closer, swearing a bit before he managed to unbutton Albus’ winter coat and slip his hands under the layers of clothes underneath. He began kissing Albus’ jawline, his neck, their warm breath visible in the chilly air.

“Fuck Al, for you, I’ll risk the cold and my nose.” He was joking, but the growl in his voice betrayed his passion.

Their packs dropped, hats and gloves were discarded in the snow, the kiss deepened. Albus pushed Scorpius back against a tree and the other man grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer. He paused for a moment, lips on Scorpius’ neck, right under his ear, just breathing in the scent of his slightly musky cologne and something that was purely Scorp.

Scorpius pulled him closer, kissing him again. Mouths opened slightly, tongues touched, gently again at first, then harder, fiercer, heat spreading through Albus’ core as his hands slid under Scorpius’s sweater and caressed the bare skin underneath. This, right here, this moment, this feeling, this man who made his blood boil in all the right ways. Made his heart beat faster. Made his days brighter. This was worth the sideways glances; worth the comments from those in the wizarding world still trying to wrap their minds around two men in love. Worth the just barely obvious disapproval every time he visited the Burrow. Although that last one may have more to do with his choice of man, not so much the actual gender issue itself. Molly Weasley was still not pleased that Hermione had left Ron and married Draco Malfoy, and Scorpius was collateral damage to her dislike of all things Malfoy-related.

Albus pulled back from the kiss and took a deep breath. Looked at Scorpius’ face, then gently caressed his cheek.

“I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. And with the danger of sounding maudlin and overly romantic, I think I’ve loved you since I first saw you on that train 14 years ago.”

Scorpius smiled at him. “Right back at you, Potter.”

They stood there for a moment longer, enjoying the stillness of the forest, enjoyed just being together with no work or school or other people to place demands on their time. Albus wanted this man with every cell in his body. He wanted the kisses, the caresses, the amazing passion that ignited in his gut every time they touched. But more than that, he just wanted Scorpius. Walking together like this, eating breakfasts in their small kitchen, traveling, dancing, coming home to the sound of off-key singing in the shower. All of it. For the rest of his life.

“Let’s go before the remedy for you freezing to death causes you to freeze to death.” 

Scorpius laughed, a low, deep sound that carried promises of later. 

“Alright Potter. Raincheck, then.”

The sound of that laugh just about made Albus reconsider and strip right here in the forest. But the idea of taking his hot boyfriend against the nearest tree was less attractive as the snow kept falling and his fingers started to feel numb.

“Raincheck. Tonight. Get your silencing spells ready, though. That house is tiny and I don’t plan to be quiet when I have my way with you.”

Laughing again, Scorpius slung his pack over one shoulder and shook the snow out of his hat, as they continued on.

Dusk had fallen by the time they reached the small house, and the young men stopped for a moment by the garden gate and admired the scene in front of them. The garden was decorated with lights that were glinting invitingly in the gloomy December darkness. A monogrammed wreath hung on the door, and Albus smiled at the incongruity of the Malfoy crest on a muggle Christmas wreath. Light was spilling out of the windows onto the newly fallen snow, and they could hear someone singing along to an older Christmas tune. They walked the last few steps to the entrance, and as soon as they opened the door to the small townhouse, they were met with the hum of voices and the smell of roasting goose. The entryway was filled with shoes, the coat rack heavy with winter coats, and as they stepped over the collection of boots and added theirs to the pile, a squeal of joy rang through the house.

“It’s Al and Scorpius!! They’re finally here!” The tiny human had a surprising amount of force behind her jump directly at Albus and he barely caught her, stumbling slightly backwards. Scorpius steadied him with a hand and leaned over his shoulder to ruffle the bright purple hair of the four-year old.

“Hi punk. Why are you always so serious?” He winked at her.

“You’re so silly, Scorp. I’m not at all serious. It’s Christmas!” The little girl giggled, delighted at his obvious mistake.

“All right, Andi. Let the poor boys breathe before you maul them.” Teddy Lupin stepped in and gave Albus a hug over his daughter’s tight grip. “Good to see you boys. It’s been too long.”

The entryway seemed smaller and smaller as guests started piling in to give hugs and happy Christmas greetings.

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake everyone, let them at least come all the way in the house before they’re attacked like this.” Hermione’s voice could be heard clearly over the din of everyone else’s chatter, and they finally made their way into the sitting room, where family and friends-who-were-like-family were draped over various sofas, armchairs, and cushions on the floor.

“Boys! Finally! What took you so long? Did you stop to make out in the woods on the way here or something?” The words were fired at them in a quite Molly-like fashion, but the smile was all Ginny.

Scorpius bright red blush was obvious on his pale face and elicited laughter from everyone in the room. Albus smiled back and stepped closer to hug his mother. “Good to see you too, Mum.”

“I’m not going to make any crude remarks like your mother, Potter, but if you’re going to make out with my son on your way to anywhere, at least consider a cover story.”

“Yes Draco, why don’t you tell everyone about the spectacularly lame cover story you recently came up with on the spot? At work?” Hermione’s quip rang louder than she had intended in a sudden lull in the conversation.

“Mum! I’m going to have to bleach my brain to get that thought out. Blergh!” Rose threw a small pillow at her mother across the room.

“Gods, Malfoy, you and Hermione have been married for five years. Are you two seriously still sneaking around the ministry having sex in all kinds of places like teenagers?”

“Ginny, please,” Harry groaned. “Think of the children. And me. Think of me not needing images of my best friend doing gods know what with Draco Malfoy. At our place of employment.”

There was more laughter and more teasing, and Albus grabbed two mugs of hot cider made his way across the room to settle down on a loveseat next to Scorpius. He handed his boyfriend one mug and snuggled closer to him, feeling all the stress and anxiety of the outside world roll off him. He looked around at the room. The Christmas tree twinkled with magical lights, presents already piled underneath. Andi and her brother were sitting on the floor next to the tree eyeing the gifts and trying to figure out who each package was for. Scorpius’ father was sitting on an armchair, Hermione in his lap. She was gesticulating wildly as she argued some legal details of a new law with Teddy’s wife and Draco’s eyes were full of love as he watched his wife talk. Across the room, Rose and James were playing a game of wizard’s chess. Albus’ parents had just walked into the kitchen to ostensibly prepare some side dishes for dinner, but knowing his mother’s dislike of cooking, Albus wouldn’t be surprised if she just wanted an excuse to spend a few moments alone with his dad in the midst of the Christmas chaos. In another room someone was playing Christmas songs, the fire in the fireplace was crackling, the snow still coming down outside. The whole scene was chaotic, loud, and just perfect. He looked over at Scorpius, who noticed Albus watching and smiled at him, placing a warm hand on his thigh.

These people right here—laughing, loving, oversharing, being nosy, being kind. They were home for him. Tonight, they would eat, talk, remember those who were no longer with them, celebrate those who were. He would go to bed with the most perfect man in the world, cashing in on promises made in the snow outside.

And tomorrow…Tomorrow it was Christmas Day and he had a ring and a question, and joy that made his heart full.


End file.
